Cheering up
by Whadup5
Summary: With his sister kidnapped and him now being forced to work with a team in order to save her, Kai has been pretty down in the dumps. Luckily Zane is there to offer a 'unique' way of putting a smile back on his face. Oneshot.


**Hey guys. Since I've been inactive for God only knows how long here's a little treat. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Kai sighed as he leaned on one of the red rails of the Monastery. The last few days having been a wild adventure all on there own. When he thought he was just going to be a simple blacksmith his sister gets kidnapped and he had to become a ninja in order to get her back. And while a small...okay large part of him was kind of...very excited to learn all of these cool ninja ways, every minute that went by made him worry more about his sister. Is she okay? Are they hurting her? Is Jay going to try to make a move on her? All these questions ran through his mind as he moped.

Kai heard the door open behind him with the voice soon revealing itself to be Zane.

"Kai, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking"

Zane walked over and stood next to Kai. Clearly not catching that the lack of eye contact was a signal for 'Go away'.

"About what?"

"It's nothing" Kai tried to wave off, but Zane didn't buy it

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

Kai sighed again, there was no point in trying to avoid it. And he figured the faster he told Zane the faster he would go away and leave him to mope.

"I'm just worried about my sister. It's not everyday that your sibling gets kidnapped by skeletons and the only way to save her is by becoming a ninja and teaming up three strangers" Kai explained to his new teammate

"Is that why you are so troubled?"

"Pretty much" Kai replied, continuing to mope

A moment of quiet was shared between them before Zane spoke again.

"Well I recently learned a new method to cheer someone up. Would you mind if I try it?"

"Go for it" Kai humored

Zane then proceeded to put his arm around Kai and give him a semi hug.

Kai smiled a little and rolled his eyes "Thank you Zane, I feel _so_ much better" he said sarcastically

"I'm glad you do but that was not the cheering up part" Zane replied

' _Oh right, Zane takes things too seriously'_ Kai thought. His thoughts continued further when he fully realized what Zane said.

"Wait then what-?" Kai stopped when he felt a pinch at his side. His body in response to the sensation caused him to let out a yelp and jerk away from whatever did that. He soon found out what did when he accidently backed into Zane, who then pinched his side again. Once again Kai jerked away, only to be tripped by Zane's foot and fall flat on his back. And before he could try and get back up Zane pinned his arms to the ground. Kai struggled to get away, but it was like a young boy trying to escape his older brother.

"Zane what the heck!" Kai demanded, hoping he was loud enough to get the others attentions

"I was cheering you up" Zane answered like he hadn't done something wrong

"What kind of _cheering up_ is that?" Kai asked as he continued his futile escape

"It was called a cheer up tickle"

Kai froze, his eyes widening at the sound of that word. Memories of the many times his sister had tickle tortured him came rushing back. And judging by his new teams behavior, knowing his weakness would definitely be something they would never let him live down.

"Z-zane that's ridiculous. W-why would you try that on me? I'm not t-t-ticklish" Kai stuttered, trying his best to cover his fear with a smile

For the most part it looked like Zane bought the obvious lie. Until...

"Really? Your reaction earlier said otherwise"

Kai laughed like a kid who knew he was in trouble "It was because I wasn't paying attention. You just caught me by surprise!"

"Well are you paying attention now?"

Kai gulped, he didn't like where this was going "Y-yes"

"Okay then"

Zane pinched Kai's side again and the ninja couldn't resist twitching.

"You are ticklish" Zane confirmed before proceeding to tickle Kai's sides

Kai tried with all his might to resist laughing, but wherever Zane learned this method he learned well. He knew exactly the right places and the perfect techniques to match, leaving Kai at a great disadvantage. It was less than a minute before the red ninja found himself in loud hysterics. Kai tried to fight back but was quickly disappointed to the fact that Zane wasn't ticklish in the slightest. His next effort went to trying to block Zane's hands. But each time he blocked a hand Zane quickly shifted to a new spot. It only became worse when after a while Zane had enough of Kai resisting and easily pinned the already weakened ninja's arms above his head. With no further resistance Zane was left to do as he pleased. Leaving Kai completely vulnerable to Zane's full attack.

At this moment Kai wished it was Nya doing the torture.

"AHAHAHAHA ZANE THIS IS-HIHIHISEN'T FAIR STAHAHAHAP!"

"Why should I stop?"

"Cause I'm t-hahahahaha I'M TICKLISH!"

"But you said that you were not ticklish"

"I LIHIHIHIHIED"

The next half hour was some of the worst moments in Kai's life. He begged, screamed for help, and squirmed but nothing would get him away or make Zane stop.

"ZAHAHAHANE PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMOHOHOHOHRE"

"But it is working on cheering you up"

"JUST STOP STAHAHAHAP! SOMEONE HELP MEHEHEHEHE"

It seemed like an eternity went by when Zane had finally stopped, realizing the laughing ninja and standing back up. But even after Zane released him Kai stayed down as he released his final giggles before struggling to regain his breathing. Just when Kai was about to breath steadily Cole and Jay opened the doors and walked out.

"What's going on out here?" Cole inquired "And why are you on the floor?"

"Oh NOW you show up" Kai said irritated

"Did we miss something?" Jay asked

"I was just cheering up Kai" Zane answered

Cole raised an eyebrow "We heard laughing. And since Zane's not the biggest comedian around, what happened?"

"It was a type of cheering up I learned called the cheer up tickle"

"Oh no" Kai said to himself

Jay and Cole both instantly grew smiles on their faces as they tried to contain their laughter.

"Wait a sec, Kai's _ticklish_?" Jay asked, almost finding it too good to be true

"No!" Kai quickly said

"Yes" Zane corrected after Kai

"ZANE!"

Jay and Cole looked at each other deviously, both sharing an equally devious idea as they looked back at Kai. Kai, knowing that look, quickly tired to run away only to be pinned back to the floor by Cole.

"Zane, help me hold him down!" Cole called over

Zane nodded and with their combined efforts successfully had Kai secured. But Kai currently wasn't worried about them. He was more worried about Jay smirking over him. Jay wasted no time in tickling Kai's sides. And while not as much as an expert as Zane, was still good enough to get Kai screaming.

"No Stahahahap please!" Kai yelled

"Yep he's ticklish alright" Jay said joyfully before stepping up his game.

"Gahahahaha guys comohohon hahahaha CUTITOUT!" Kai laughed, trying to sound angry but failing horribly

"Well we would but since you're the new guy, consider this your incitation into ninjutsu" Cole explained

"If this is what it takes then don't-AHAHAHAHA NOT THERE! AHAHANYWHERE BUT THEHEHEHERE!", Kai was cut off and forced into another fit of laughter when Jay started to tickle his stomach

"It's gonna be fun having you on the team" Jay declared as he, along with Cole and Zane, laughed along with their new member

"So Kai, about that sister?" Jay asked slyly

Sensei Wu, who had been observing the entire time from a distance, was amused as he watched his pupils 'bond' with one another. He watched as the torture continued for another half hour before they decided that Kai had had enough and happily released them. And while Kai was angry at first, his earlier moping had been vanquished and he laughed along with his team as they started to talk about other things.

While this isn't what Wu had in mind when he wanted them to work together as a team.

It easily told him that these four were going to get along just fine.


End file.
